And That Is Why I Love You
by Never Leave
Summary: Abby needs comforting, Gibbs makes a confession and one thing leads to another! A GAbby fic. Warning: Contains a sex scene.
1. Comfort

Working on his boat in the early hours of the morning Gibbs hears a crashing noise coming from his upstairs hallway followed by a familiar female voice saying "Damnit!". He rushes up the stairs and turns on the light to find Abby staring down at the smashed lamp at her feet. "Sorry Boss."  
"What are you doing here Abs?" he asks following her as she marches into his living room discarding her coat, hat and shoes and curling up on his couch talking the whole time.

"Couldn't sleep. The faces came back. Third night this week. The faces. I was jumping at every little noise. I couldn't take it anymore and they wouldn't go away so I came here."  
He sits next to her as she wraps her arms around her knees.  
"Whose faces Abby?"  
"Mikel, Ari and that guy....you know that guy the embezzler sent to kill me. Night after night when I close my eyes there they are. Mikel and Ari and the guy. I'm so, so tired Gibbs."  
"Oh, Abs" he puts an arm around her drawing her to his side, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. "They can't hurt you now. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe here Abby."  
"Say it again please."  
I won't let anyone hurt you" he repeats as she stretches out resting her head on his leg.  
"I will keep you safe Abby."  
"And that is why I love you" she murmurs sleepily.  
"I love you too Abs."  
Her only response is a gentle snore.

He sits there awhile simply listening to her breathe and enjoying the feeling of having her so close. The he sighs and carries her up to his guest bedroom laying her on the bed and covering her with a blanket. He turns to leave but then turns back and bending down kisses her on the cheek. "I do you love you Abby" he whispers. As he leaves the room he can't see her eyes opening and the smile she gives as she watches him go. The night had taken an unexpected turn but not one she was at all disappointed with. She drifts back to sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	2. Confusion

In the bedroom down the hallway Gibbs goes about his usual nightly routine and climbs into bed. However he finds that he can't sleep; his mind is dominated by thoughts of Abby. He hates to see her so vulnerable which is so at odds with his usual perception of her as tough and capable and independent. Feisty is the word he normally associates with her.

Why did she come to me? he wonders. Is it because I'm team leader and she thinks of me first? Why not one of the others? He knows she is close to McGee and treats Tony like a big brother. She has even become close to Ziva after an initial rocky start. Maybe it's something as simple as the fact she knew she could count on me being alone tonight and not with someone. Why did she come to me?

Of course he would do anything to protect her, to make her hurt and pain go away but having her here made things so complicated. He knows how she feels about him after all she did very little to hide it but he was fairly certain she did not know and could not know that he felt the same way about her. It wasn't the age difference that was the problem. He'd once overheard her telling Tony that dating older was a sign of maturity and despite the difference he had always thought of her as an equal. After the experiences they had been through together they were tighter than blood. Not only was she attractive and one of the smartest people he knew she was also one of the most caring.

No, the problem was the team. He knew McGee still had feelings for her and it would change the whole dynamic if they became involved and the team knew. On the other hand if they tried to keep it secret (and he knew in his gut they wouldn't be able to) they would both feel they were betraying the trust of the team. What seemed so logical and clear by daylight didn't seem quite so important with Abby asleep just down the hall. "Ah hell" he mutters rising from the bed pulling on a t-shirt and going down to the basement. If he couldn't sleep he may as well get some more work done on the boat. Eventually he falls asleep lying on the frame of the boat.

A few hours later he awakens to the smell of fresh coffee and sits up to see Abby standing before him holding a cup. She has obviously rummaged through his wardrobe as she is wearing one of his old NIS t-shirts that is worn so thin it is hardly there at all.

"Well Abs you sure know the way to a guys heart" he says teasingly taking the coffee from her. He tries to make it sound like their usual innocent, flirty banter but it comes out as something more.

"Hope you don't mind my borrowing this to wear?"  
"Not" he takes a deep breath "Not at all Abs. How did you sleep?"  
She smiles. "Fine. No faces. You kept them away."  
"I'm glad Abs."  
They stare at one another for a moment then both start to speak at once.  
"Ab"  
"Gib"  
"You first."

Her courage fails her. "Guess I should be heading home. Saturday chores you know."  
His courage fails him. "Yeah I know."  
Their eyes lock for another long moment and then she turns to leave. She walks slowly up the stairs thinking call me back, call me back, give me another chance. I heard what you said and I do too. Watching her he thinks. Don't go, don't go. I said it and I meant it. Give me another chance. I'll keep you safe Abby. Let me and I always will.


	3. Completion

As she reaches the top of the stairs Abby gives herself a mental head-slap. What are you doing girl? she thinks. Even though he thought you were asleep he had still admitted his feelings. Spoken the words out loud and from Gibbs that might well be the only admission she ever got. Last night it had appeared so clear. She knew his heart and he knew hers. Now was obviously the time to act. After all that was why she'd brought him coffee dressed only in a threadbare t-shirt! She turns her head to find him staring up at her.

He takes a sip of the coffee his eyes never leaving her face.  
"Good job on the coffee Abs" he remarks to prevent the words he so desperately wants to say escaping.  
"Thanks." Staring down at him she realises he's dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers meaning he must have come down during the night. I wonder if he couldn't sleep? Was he thinking about me?  
As Gibbs puts down the coffee cup she walks half-way down the stairs.  
"Here's an Abby fact you should know Bossman."  
"What's that Abs?" She walks to the bottom of the stairs.  
"I don't think I've ever done a Saturday chore in my life!"  
She grins and walks around to boat to him.

She stands so close their shadows merge into one. "Abs"  
She puts a finger to his lips then helps him remove his t-shirt. Placing one hand on his shoulder she glides the other slowly across the front of his boxers pausing the merest moment between his legs before resting it on his chest. She leans in blowing softly in his ear, licking the lobe then nibbling a little as her body presses against his.

"I heard what you said last night" she whispers.  
"And....?"  
"And....." She takes a few steps back until she is standing directly below the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. She pauses a moment seemingly glowing in the light then she removes the t-shirt.  
"Your move" she grins wickedly.

Without hesitation he crosses to her so their shadows meld again. He kisses her cheek with an intensity she has never felt before. He runs his fingers down the delicate curve of her jaw to the hollow at the base of her throat. Her pulse pounds against his thumb. He kisses her collarbone. His lips move lower, his cheek brushing the high, firm swell of her breast. He waits a heartbeat. She moans softly, almost a sigh. He draws in her nipple deeply and sucks hard. She shivers as he brings his lips back up to meet hers and she clings to him as he lifts her, carrying her over to and laying her carefully down on a paint stained drop cloth.

His tongue traces the outline of every tattoo each so dark in contrast to her pale skin, as his hand slips between her thighs, stroking her folds and he delights in feeling her moisten for him. She was so passionate, so responsive, so unlike any woman he had been with in the past. She was his favorite. She was Abby and at last she was his and he was hers. He was torn between taking her right that instant and making the moment last.

He pulls away long enough to step from his boxers. As he covers her body with his she begins to close her eyes.  
"Look at me Abs!" he demands hoarsely. She does.  
This isn't just some fling, Abby. Once this is over, I'm not _ever_ going away."  
With her eyes on his she gives a small nod and arches her back raising her hips to welcome him into her which he does in one fierce thrust. Her nails rake his back.  
"Jethro!" she gasps as they begin to move together.  
"Abby. Sweet Abby. My Abigail."  
She cries out gripping his shoulders as he thrusts harder and digging her heels into his back. Her teeth sink into her lower lip as he feels her body tense. Then he sees the small moment of wonder as hre climax breaks bringing a fresh sheen to her face. God she was beautiful.  
"Jethro....." Outside the world went about it's usual Saturday business. Gibbs closes his ears to the sounds and follows her over the edge.

At this moment they are no longer Abby and Gibbs longtime colleagues and friends. They are simply a man and the woman he loves who loves him too. They are one.


	4. Confession

Several hours later as they sprawl entwined on his bed, the bed that she knows will soon become theirs she gazes into his eyes and knows she must make a confession.

"I lied to you Gibbs."  
"Abs!" he exclaims then continues more gently "About what? You know you can tell me anything."  
"It's about last night. I did see a face."  
"Whose?" Whoever it was he was going to make them very sorry they ever crossed her mind.  
"Yours." She grins at him.  
"Well that is quite a coincidence."  
"Why?"  
"I've been seeing yours for weeks." He smiles back at her.  
"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences?"  
"I don't but I do believe in us."  
"Oh, Jethro. Me too."  
Their lips and then their bodies meet again.


	5. Care

Their House. Several months after Abby's abduction in LA. Middle of the night.

At first he tries to ignore her restlessness. After all these years he knows she is never a 'peaceful' sleeper to share a bed with but having her there is more than worth that small price but after being kicked for the third time he rolls over and shakes her shoulder.

"Abby. Wake up sweetheart."  
"Huh?" She sits up and rubs her eyes. "What?"  
"I think you were having a nightmare darling. You kept kicking me."  
"Oh, Jethro sorry. I think I was being chased but I couldn't move and...." her voice trails off as she remembers. He hates to see her looking so vulnerable and scared and searches his heart for the words to make it right. To make her feel safe again. He sits up and pulls her to him. She snuggles into his chest but her body is still stiff with tension.  
"Tell me Abs" the concern in voice does little to hide the fact this is basically an order.  
"They came back Jethro." Even in these circumstances he is pleased to hear her use his name as she only does when they're alone. "They came back" she repeats now fully awake.  
"Who?" he questions vowing in that instant to do whatever it was going to take to erase said persons from her mind.  
"The faces Jethro. The faces and now there's one more." He knows without asking she is referring to the man who kidnapped her in LA.  
"Look at me Abs." Her eyes meet his seeming as usual to see straight into his soul.  
"You are safe Abigail." His name only for when they are together like this. "You are safe and no-one is ever going to hurt you again and if they do...."  
"You'll make them sorry they ever did" she interrupts in a teasing tone her mood beginning to lighten.  
"Yes" he responds perfectly seriously. "I will.  
"I love you Jethro but even you can't promise that. I know you're only doing it to make me feel better."  
"No, Abby you don't understand. I can and I am making you this promise. I will keep you safe."  
"Jethro?" somehow the intensity of this conversation has gone far beyond discussion of a nightmare and she is not sure where he is going with this.  
"You know about my first wife and daughter. About Shannon and Kelly?" After all these years he still finds it hard to say the names.  
"Yes."  
"Well there is something else you need to know." As he goes on the explain about Mike Franks giving him the whereabouts of their killer and the actions he'd taken next she strokes his hair and tries to pull him even closer. This information does not shock or surprise her. She understands it was simply what he had to do and he wouldn't be her Jethro if he hadn't reacted that way.  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
"So you know my promise to keep you safe is not mere words and so you know everything about me. You need to know everything so you can make an informed decision."  
"About what?" He rolls away from her and rummages in the drawer of his beside table before taking out a small box. He turns back to her.  
"I've been thinking about this for months. Before LA even but the time never seemed quite right but I need you to know exactly how I feel and that I will keep my promises....all of them....if you say yes....." He opens the box to show her the ring within.  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" She is staring at him her eyes widening in amazement.  
"Will you marry me Abigail Sciuto? Will you be my wife?"  
"Yes. Yes. Yes." She holds out her hand and he slips the ring on. As she brings her lips and her body to his he can't help the quick thought that crosses his mind that sometimes restlessness is a good thing and then he stops thinking altogether. She is finally truly and forever his as he is hers and he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

* * *

_A/N - Just felt like writing a little GAbby fluff as my last fan fiction. Thank you for the reviews and keep smiling.  
NLHWT xx_


End file.
